Desde las sombras
by Kiara Namikaze
Summary: Solo por hoy, ellos volverían a ser amigos. Solo por hoy, él no se había marchado y ella no había gastado todas sus fuerzas en llorar por su partida. Solo por hoy, él no intentaría destruirla a ella ni a la persona que amaba. NUEVO SUMMARY


**HOLA **

**AQUI KIARA.**

**Este es un oneshot que salio de la nada, estaba moribunda a las 3 de la mañana y se me dio por escribir esto. He de aclarar que esto es algo que salio de mi retorcida imaginación y que no tiene nada que ver en realidad con Naruto. Tampoco soy fan del SasuHina.**

* * *

**Desde las sombras**

**Capitulo ****único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nadie sabia porque Hiashi Hyuuga tenia algo contra su hija, algunos supondrían que le recordaba a su difunta esposa, otros que era por lo delicada y tímida que era, las malas lenguas dirían que era porque esa niña no era su hija, y la mayoría que porque Hinata no representaba el típico carácter que los "perfectos" Hyuugas debían poseer.

Pero la verdadera razón, era por la, invisible para todos, amistad que sostenía con el ultimo heredero Uchiha. Ambos pertenecían a su respectivo clan, los cuales eran enemigos entre si. Hiashi los vio un día jugando, y cuando el le había exigido que cortara todo lazo con el "enemigo", por primera vez, Hinata levanto la cabeza, enfrentado los ojos de su padre, y le dijo con voz clara y fuerte: _Sasuke-kun es mi amigo, no un enemigo_, para después marcharse molesta y con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa de tener un amigo.

Sin embargo, a partir de ese día, sus momentos con Sasuke fueron cada vez mas escasos, hasta que al final, dejaron de verse. Pero su amistad seguía latente, cuando en las calles de Konoha, se encontraban y desde lejos, se veían con anhelo y dolor. Para Hinata, Sasuke había sido su refugio y un bálsamo en la tristeza de saberse no digna heredera del clan Hyuuga. Para Sasuke, Hinata era la única chica en la que el podía contar, porque, aunque tuviera muchas fans, ninguna se acercaba de la manera desinteresada de Hinata. Dejar de verla había sido perder a la única chica que no estaba interesada en él amorosamente, dejar de verla había sido perder a su única amiga.

La mañana siguiente a la masacre Uchiha, Hinata huyo de casa. Corrió por toda la aldea sin detenerse, guiada únicamente por el impulso. Su inconsciente la llevo lo mas alto de la montaña Hokage. Y allí, encontró a Sasuke llorando. Y le abrazo. No le dijo cosas como "_Todo va a estar bien_", porque eso era mentira. Nada iba a estar bien. Sasuke no necesitaba su lastima. Lo único que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos era un amigo y un hombro en el que llorar, y ella fue ambos ese día.

Estaba tan feliz de haberse sentido útil para su amigo, que no le importo no haber comido nada ese día ni lo sucia que estaba ni la paliza que le dio su padre por no haber llegado a entrenamiento ese día. Y poco a poco, su amistad volvió a florecer.

El día en que se eligieron los equipos ninja, sintió envidia de Sakura. Ella tenia la oportunidad que Hinata siempre anhelo, estar cerca de su amado Naruto y de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, no se quejaba de su equipo.

Durante los exámenes Chuunin, Hinata fue la única que pudo percibir la pequeña pero poderosa mota de oscuridad y ambición de poder en los ojos de Sasuke, y se angustio, porque día tras día, él comenzaba a evitar el poco tiempo que podían estar juntos.

Por eso, cuando Naruto volvió herido y triste de su pelea con Sasuke en Valle del Fin, dando testimonio de que el Uchiha se había ido con Orochimaru, Hinata se alejo, y cuando estuvo sola, lloro y grito hasta que las lagrimas se le secaron y la garganta de le desgarro. Por su culpa, Sasuke se había marchado. Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas fuerte, lo hubiera detenido, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas rápida, su mejor amigo no se le hubiera escapado por entre los dedos.

Desde el día siguiente, comenzó un entrenamiento especial. Todos pensaban que era por Naruto, pero no era así. La verdad era que lo hacia para, en el momento que se le diera la oportunidad, demostrarle a Sasuke que nunca se cariño que sentía por él nunca se detuvo, que él seguía siendo su amigo, porque hiciera lo que hiciera Sasuke, ella lo amaba como al hermano que nunca tuvo. Porque no le importaba que fuera un fugitivo, ella siempre tendría los brazos abiertos para él, y para que encontrara en ella una mano dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Por eso, cuando Naruto dijo que Sasuke se había unido a Akatsuki, mientra Sakura ocultaba la mirada e Ino lloraba desconsolada, Hinata sintió como si todo su mundo se congelara. Sasuke, su mejor amigo, ahora trabajaba para destruirlos. Y sintió rabia hacia las 2 chicas que estaban tristes. Ellas no conocían a Sasuke, ellas jamas se habían dado cuenta de que Sasuke no las necesitaba como fans, sino como compañeras que le ayudaran, y sintió rabia de que se hicieran las mas conmovidas y dolidas por las acciones del Uchiha. Pero no dijo nada, porque al fin de cuentas, su relación con Sasuke nunca había existido.

Y por eso, cuando, tiempo después, se encontró con el en un campo de batalla, Hinata no lloro. Y solo cerro los ojos cuando Sasuke la abrazo y le dijo:"_Lo siento_" al oído. Le correspondió el abrazo sin miedo. Solo por hoy, ellos volverían a ser amigos. Solo por hoy, él no se había marchado y ella no había gastado todas sus fuerzas en llorar por su partida. Solo por hoy, él no intentaría destruirla a ella ni a la persona que amaba.

Y por eso, Hinata deseo con todo el corazón no volver a ver a Sasuke, porque ese día con todo el dolor de su alma, se encargaría de borrar todo lo que pasaron juntos y de eliminar ese cariño de su corazón. Porque ese día se encargaría de que Sasuke no volviera a lastimar a nadie. Porque ese dia, Hinata lo mataría.

Porque la persona que estaba frente a ella, abrazándola, no era su mejor amigo. Era un asesino.

Y ella atesoraría todos sus recuerdos con el en lo profundo de su corazón.

Porque aun le quería.

* * *

**Todo por hoy, tengo que irme a dormir**

**Las faltas de ortografía son gratis.**

**KIARA NAMIKAZE**


End file.
